First time with a special person( oneshot)
by LH-Teller9999
Summary: From the time of the conversation, Leni Loud knew that her first time had to be with someone special. They even knew who that person was. And the fact that she had to wait five years for him and her brother Lincoln was irrelevant to her. But will Lincoln fulfill his sister's dream tonight and become her special boy? English is my second langue sorry for any mistakes


It was late after Lincoln's eighteen birthday. A party was awesome all his sisters who leaves house during this seven years return. That's Lori actually big business woman, Luna middle class rock star, Luan popular comedian and Lynn sport star. Leni stayed in home to look after the youngest. Also Lincoln's friends was present but now everybody had to return home. Lincoln godbye last guest wishing her rocking night and tired closed door. Now in home was only he and Leni. Parents took children somewhere because Lincoln wanted made his own party. Lincoln looked at living room and the fun was out of control and the house will require cleaning but today he was too dragged himself to his room who was old Luna room and opened door. When he turned on the light he jumped back in fear. Leni lied on bed wearing only neutral white underwear. Lincoln stammered:

\- Le, Le, Le, Leni. What are you doing in my room?- Suddenly his fatigue disappeared. Leni leaned on her elbow and asked:

\- Lincoln did parents had" talk" with you?- Leni asked making quote sign with your fingers.

\- Ummm Yeah.- Leni suddenly jumped up claping.

\- Do you remeber what they said about your first time. - She asked strange excitated.

\- That you have to found someone special- Now both sibbing started saying-Someone Funny, good, nice, careful, sweet, kind and great for you.

\- So, Lincy did you found her or him.- Leni asked. Lincoln shook his head in shame.

\- No I mean they meaned world for me but I wasn't enought good.- Tears appeared in of eyes. - Ronie ann, Paige, Cookie, Stella. She never thought about me in this way.- A anger and pain started be sound in his voice. Leni put her hand on his shoulder protectively.

-They are idiot nothing more you are: Sweet, good boy every girl would have luck be with you. By the way you want to know secret?- Lincoln looked at her and shrughged one's arms:

\- Sure.- Leni smilled and said:

\- I'm also virgin- Lincoln opened eyes wide and could said nothing.

\- How? You are beauty and have amazing personality. Guys should kill for you.- Leni sat on bed again and said:

\- They totes did but since my "talk" I knew who I would give my virginity to, but I had to wait.-Lincoln encouraged her to continue. Leni sighed and started saying:

\- He is sweet boy who i knew practially always but just last years showed me that he is this one who should take my virginity. He is careful, kind, good, nice, friendly, smart, always see good in people,have good heart.- Leni stoped at the moment trying to collected thinks. Lincoln thought that Leni was lucky girl was

having friend like this boy. She was saying more:- He always helps me, never judges, they don't see me like a stupid blonde, he just doesn't like my body, he cares about me, he helped me learn even when everyone else stopped believing in me. Leni looked at Lincoln and finished. tooth damage, beautiful freckles, beautiful smile and ... white hair.- Lincoln was in shock her sister just told him that she saved her virginity for him.

-Leni are you serious? You know that it's wrong -Leni only nodded and said:

\- LIncoln I totes know that it's wrong but you are only special boy in my live. Not chaz, not Miguel but you. I always hoped that we could lose our virginity together.- Lincoln looked at her didn't sure what should said:. finally asked:

\- How long?-she answered without hesitation.

\- Five years. Without parties, alcohol and too much boyfriends.- Next asked was aobviously for him:

-How many you have rejected?

-More than i could remember.- Lincoln mind was empty. Was Lena really didn't it to him? She really refused herself parties, popular and handsome boys and alcohol just for him. It was more than all his ex-girlfriends did together. He really was special man for her. Was she special girl for him. This asked was stupid. Leni keep virginity for him, always helped him and in less than five minutes said him more nice words than she heared in whole life. Leni was his special girl and fact that they were sharing blood wasn't important. Lincoln in a few second was closer to Leni and touch her cheek stroking it.

\- Leni you did more for me than I can imagine.- Lincoln kissed her gently.- Keeped your virginity- Kissed her again- Refused so many mens - And kissed again- Refused alcohol and etc- Kissed her with bigger passion.- Leni you are my special girl- Now his kiss was with wild passion. His tongue knocked in her teeth asking for get in. Leni let him in and started kissing him like he was last man on earth. Tongues dancing, fight and studies their mouth. Hand which so far caressed her cheek now started studying her body. Leni started lied down pulling Lincoln with her. They broken a kiss. They both had a stupid smille. Lincoln started kissing her again but this time mouth and hands caressed her body. Gentle kisses landed on cheek, forehead, chin, lidded. At the same time stroking arms, stomach and shoulders. Lincoln started kissing her neck. Leni arched his neck giving him better access and sighed felling her tongue on skin. His hands began to wander toward chest. His mouth kissed her earlobe. Leni moaned, this was her sensitive area. Lincoln started kisisng and gently bitting this part of his sister. Leni was feeling vibrations and electric arches traveling throught her body. Lincoln hands explored her like a discoverer of an unknown land. It was so sighing and moaning. She felt like she was melting down under his careful touch. When she felt uncertainty as his hand approached her breas and mouth started kissing collarbone. Leni said puffing " Co Co Co, Co, Come ooo on Lincoln, it'sss aaa all the same time, she sat down so that he could get rid of her bra. His hands moved onto her back and were trying unbutton her bra. However it was clear that he had no experience. Leni decided help him. Her own hands unbuttoned her bra and let him landed on her knees. Now her bbobs was free and stiff nipples stuck out proudly. Lincoln just looked at it dumbfounded, then touched it carefully. His thumb rolled over nipple Whe he let out a groan from her and gently squeezed, when he didn't hear the protest he began to caress these two wonders of nature as if they were a delicate animal requiring whole attention of the world. His mouth again attacked her mouth. This time Leni joined to game and her own hands started exploring brother's shoulders and chest. Lincoln stayed skinny nerd but it was him and only it was important.

Leni , feeling next electrical shivering along the spine, moaned into his mouth. Lincoln hand started going down her torso. Second hand still caressed her right tit Whehen first started strocking her stomach with passion of lover but still wander lowever and lower to her pussy. Leni was in heaven. Lincoln mouth started kissing her down her neck lower and lower wandering way to her top of her breasts. During this Lincoln hand was very close Leni's sex and Leni again let him go ahead. Lincoln's hand slipped into her panties and started strocking her pussy with circular motions. Now Leni was on electrical chair off lust. She didn't believd that in her life could feel better. However quickly Lincoln made her realize that she was wrong. His mouth gently kissed her tit. Lincoln started sucking her tit and his tongue with primeval passion started licking her nipple making circular moves. Second later he interupted and looked at her with love in eyes. Next he attacked again this time gently bite her nipple. When pain and pleasure became one Leni mind was attacked by arches of pleasure which made her whole body was warmed up and her intense area became such wet like never before. Lincoln,who still was holding her niple between his teeth,looked at her. There was a mischief in his eyes and Leni was afraid, but also was fascinated what her brother was up to. A second later she received a reply when his tongue began to nudge her nipple at extraordinary speed. At the same time his right hand was kneading her breast and left stopped strocking her pussy. His third and fourth fingers penetrated her love tunnel. At first gently they rubishing walls of her vagina sending electric arches throught her spinbone and strocking her interior. Leni,with narrowed eyes and parted lips ,was moaning her brother's name. His mouth and tongue stopped attacking her right niple and tit and focus on the left. Again liciking, biting and kissing with passion. Lincoln stopped and again looked at her. Next he smilled and started moving his tongue the length and breadth of her chest. A gently push forced her again to lied down. Lincoln stopped attacking her tits but now his finger with amazing speed was moving up and down her vagina, rubbing her. At the same time his thumb with circular moves teased her clitoris. Lincoln started kissing her lower along her stomach leaving traces of saliva on her stomach. At some moment he got crazy idea and his tongue penetrated her navel and started licking it. Somehow it gave Leni more pleasure. The inner walls of her vagina tightened on his fingers as if they would never want to let go. In contrast, heat, electric arcs and waves of pleasure sent to her brain put her on the verge of orgasm. it never came because Lincoln,to girl dissatisfaction, pulled out her finger and stropped lickingher navel. Leni lay trapped on the edge of orgasm, panting heavily and waiting for her lover to release her growing pleasure. .His mouth started wander down her body to her pussy. Lincoln's grabbed edges of her panties and began to pull them down. Leni instinctively arched her body helping him get rid of it. Lincoln,teasing her, started pulling her panties down her legs. Leni wanted to beg him to hurry, but she felt that every second of delay would make her orgasm only get better. Finally her panties were removed and thrown into the corner. Lincoln rose above her and kissed her one last time, then fell between her legs without further ado. Hot breath caressed her pussy. Less than moment later his tongue gently touch this part of her. Leni whined, she felt like when she touch someone after being electrify. Waves of pleasure filled her body when his tongue was licking her pussy,.His organ made circular and longitudinal movements but soon his mouth and teeth joined it. Leni's pussy was kissed, licked and bited with passion know only for lovers. At some moment Lincoln took in his teeth her love button and began to nudge her clitoris . At the same time his second and thrid finger penetrated her. It was like Lincoln was sending electricity to her and melting her from the inside. His second hand didn't remained inactive and began to caress and knead her tit. At one point, his two fingers pinched her nipple and began to gently twisting it. Lincoln stopped annoing her clitoris and fingers stopped penetrading her. He kissed her pussy again and parted it with two tongue penetrated inside. A flash of pleasure pierced her body. Leni moaned loudly her brother's name. Meanwhile, he moved his lips closer to her pussy and began to suck her while licking the walls of her vagina. It was like they were kissing again, but this time Leni was using her lower lips. His left hand joined the right and began to pinch her nipples and knead her breasts. It was like a boy was playing an instrument on it and extracting moans, whines and waves of pleasure melted her mind. Her eyes were closed and her mouth parted. Her body wriggled under his caress, her left leg rubbed a ring and her toes flexed. Finally the last wave hit her like a tsunami and her body shook from orgasm and arched up . A scream "LIncooolnnnnnnn and cuuuuuuumiiiing !" came from her mouth. Her love juices sprayed his face. Lincoln licked his face with pleased was panting hard and was wet because of sweat and he never felt better any of her toys couldn't gave her so much pleasure. She wasn't sure Lincoln wasa so good or it was connecred with fact thasthe was her special boy and she didn't care. Leni asked panting:

-Where you learned it? It was totes amazing - Lincoln climbed on her and kissed her, then whispered with love:

\- I practiced it for a long time to give something special my special lady.- He started kissing her with passion again. This time the girl wrapped her arms around his neck and legs around the pelvis . Leni rolled on the bed with him and broke off the kiss and straddled him. Her finger was drawing lazy circles on his chest. Her face came close enough for him to feel her breath.

\- You know. if one of your exs experienced at least half of what I felt, They would never leave you - Then she gave him deep intensive started kissing his face and neck saying between kisses and gentyly bites:

\- But not only you were training for this night. I also wanted to give you something special.-Leni helped him sat down and taking off his shirt. When she noticed his skinny body she licked her upper lip and pushed him back down. Not before next wet ;s eyes were shining a lust.- And today i shaw you how special you are for me.- After this Leni started kissing, licking and biting his face, nect, shoulder and collarbones with crazy passion. Her mouth was wandering lower toward his chest. Leni focused her show of love on Lincoln's breast. She licked it and nipped his nipple playfully. Next she started licking it giving her brother pleasure. Her hands were exploring his torso and arms with passion when her mouth change a breats. When,after few minutes of licking and kissing, his breats was wet and covered by saliva Leni continue her wandered down his body. Her tongue started licking his stomach and mouth left kissed on it. During this love session, Leni came to his various erogenous zones several times and drew from him soft or louder moans of pleasure. Finally she reached his pants. Lincoln had clear erection. Leni looked at her boy who was breathless because of the intensity of her love and playfully stated:

\- I see that Lincy jr is totes happy to see me.- She kissed it and next she used her hands to unfasten his belt and pants. She started to pull them down, and Lincoln arched to help her. A moment later, his pants were abandoned on the floor. Now between Leni and Lincoln's dick was only one barrier. Leni a few times licked his crotch. Then with the last lick up she grabbed his underwear in his teeth and pulled it down. Lincoln's dick jumped like jack in the box and hit Leni in gigled coquettishly and took it in hand.

\- I see something totes amazing- She started moving hand up and down. Next she licked it up - If your exs knew what you hidding there, they would regret.- Her tongue swirled around his head and Leni kissed a tip. Next Leni licked head again this time along the tip and made next rotare move with tongue. Her head dropped and she licked a left side along the stem. Nextshe started licking his head making rotate moves,spinning the tongue, giving short licks and little kisses. With one last move tip of her tongue touch bottom of his head. Leni's started very quckly moving tongue up and down at the same time pumping his cock by turning her gave out a moan from Lincoln's mouth. Leni in one short lick moved her mouth toward the top of his dick and looked at him with a smile

\- Do totes what you want.- With this incentive she started taking it to mouth. When she had a few first centimeters, she began to nod her head still giving him handjob. Her hair dropped on face and Lincoln brushed it away. Leni closed eyes focuisng on giving him pleasure. Lincoln stillwas stroking her hair. He also moaning her name and giving her a little clues what she should do:

\- Le ee ni de ee peeerrr- He said at some moment. She commited and took it deeper into her mouth. Lincoln moan cause of pleasure and looked at ceiling with empty eyes. Maybe it was her first blowjob but Leni mouth was amazing wet and warm. He felll first signal of cum in his stomach and pleasure began to absorb put his hand on her head wanting to push her even lower to feel her throat. However, hesitated, it wouldn't be right. When he wanted to gave up her words backed to him. Lincoln put hand on her head and pushed her head down. At beggins Leni was in shocked and hat vomit gag but she overcame it and started breathing by nose. Now she didn't need hands who grabbed Lincoln's hips. At the same time Lincoln, holding her head, pushed his dick down her throat. Leni only was making moves with tongue increasing hisexperience,.His hips were making fast moves and Leni felt how his cock throbbing in her mouth. She heared

\- Le eee nii iiI cuummiiinngg- Even with clogged mouth she encouraged

\- Come on Lincoln give me everything. Feed me with your cream- Words could be distorted, but Lincoln understood. With the last push he put the whole dick in her mouth and let out the first stream of sperm, then a few more. They all hit Leni's throat and even filled her mouth. His hand fell on the mattress. Meanwhile, Leni slammed the cock out of her mouth with a plop and showed him her mouth filled with his seemen. She swallowed and said:

-Totes Tasty-Lincoln blushed on it when Leni climbed on him like a cat. She kissed him one more time and whispered:

\- It's time to started main atraction? Are you ready ,Lincy- Lincoln only grabbed her cheek and kissed her hard and intesive.

-I will think so.- At the same moment Leni wants to align the penis with her vagina and break his hymen, but Lincoln stopped her and looked with concern.

\- Leni are you forgot about condom?- Leni shook his head and put both hand on next she leaned forward and kissed his ear. Next she whispered with love:

\- No I want to Totes feel you without any barriers- She gave him next kiss.

\- What if you will be pregnant?- Lincoln asked worry. Leni took a happy smile.

\- Well girl will call Liena, boy hmm. Lincy?- Lincoln looked at her in shock

\- Leni you know that our children could be deformated or died.- Lincoln asked her beliving that she only didn't know all the consequences. However Leni shocked him again and started

laughing.

\- Lincy,Lincy you silly. I Totes know explain me everything.- Lincoln opened eyes wide.

\- Lori what she had cammon with it?- Leni started massage her chest and shoulder's.

\- You know I'm Totes bad in keeping secrets. Well After my "talk" I said everything Lori. She wasn't happy and tried to change my mind. Well as you see she couldn't do that.- Lincoln looked worry and afraid.- With time she totes accepted it and help me with my dream.- Leni kissed Lincoln again.- That's why i don't think that we have any risk.

\- Leni what you said? Lori could do a lot of thing but could't change biology- Lincoln said with love but a bit iritated.

\- Who told about Lori?- Leni asked with smirk of someone who knows more than he speaks.- Well Lori isn't only sister who know Lisa and Lucy did it too. Well when Lori said me what could happen i visit Lisa and asked her about help. She already promised me that he totes will help me born healthful children. Unfortunatelly Lucy as always spied us and hear everything but for her it was just beauty and romantic . So Lincy are you ready make me the most happy woman around the world? I dind't asked Lori for taking everyone away for nothing - Leni asked .Lincoln started laughing

\- Omg, Leni any one who is calling you stupid should know what you id. You literally planned don't deserved on be calling idiot and yes. I'm ready.- This time Lincoln let her level the penis with her pussy. His head touched her labia and began to open, penetrating inside. Leni bit her lower lip and began to insert the prick deeper. Lincoln grabbed her hips and gave her his support. Both with a smile and slowly pushing her body down. It hurt, but she had to endure it, it was for her special boyfriend. Leni felt her uterus fill up until she felt resistance. It was the final line between being a girl and a woman. She was afraid of hearing about blood and pain, but decided that she had to do it like pulling a tooth quickly and firmly. With one push she broke through her hymen and screamed in pain. She noticed a little blood and felt pain in her lower face contorted with pain. Lincoln, with worry face, asked

\- Everything is okay

\- Totes,Just let me get used to, Lincy- At this moment in Leni was feeling lightninges of pain sending signals to her brain, "take it out, it hurts. She ignored them, however, knowing that soon the lump of pain in her mind would turn into indescribable pleasure. After maybe five minutes primival insticts took control and her body started slowly moves up and down. Lincoln still holding her hips and helping her moving but also leaned closer to her breat and started licking and sucking it. Leni, playing with his hair, held gently his head. Now with all new experiences lightninges of pain changed into lightninges of pleasure ordered her moaning. Leni knew that they are alone and didn't controling herself moaning very loud" Lincy oohh fasseeer ohhh deeeper ohhhh haarrrdree oohhh ittsssss soosooo gooodd i feeelll evveerryyythingg" It was truth, Leni felt every inch of his cock,which penetrated her really deep. Form his part Lincoln fulfillingg her fancieswas . So, with the help of natural fluids from his penis and her vagina they facilitated their penetration, he increased his pace and was hiting her womb harder. Leni felt really tongue fell out of her mouth, her eyes rolled to the back of her head, and the moans, pleas, and statement of indescribable pleasure became even louder. . Finally after few second she felt warm in her loins and she knew that orgasm was coming. She screamed at a top of the lugs " Lincy II cuuminng!" and her statement changed into one long screamed of pure pleasure. Her body shook from orgasm and pussy juice sprayed Lincy jr and the fitted sheet. Leni panting stated with smile:

\- It was totes amazing.- However, she quickly became sad when she understood.- Lincy you didn't cum.

\- I gave pleasure special woman. only it has matter- He kissed her with tongue but Leni shook a hea and said:

\- I don't pull it out, unitl you cum too. You are my special boy and i want also gave you pleasure. - Lincoln smilled and stated:

\- If it's what you want beauty.- Next he rolled with her throught the mattres. Leni squeaked in surprise. and now he was at Lincoln was at the top with arms on the sides of her body and face close to her own. He,penetranitng her, started kissing her face,mouth, ear neck, shoulders collarbone and finally chest. His warm and wet mouth gave her amazing exceries experience. Leni wrapped her arms around her brother's back and started scratching them. Her head tilted back and her lips parted, bringing out moans of pleasure " Licccy ahhh it'sss goodd donoont sstooop i feeel soo ahh goodd ohh myy goodd itss tooootesss aaaamizng". Lincoln grabed her legs bent them to get a better angle and to penetrate her deeper, started moving faster hititing her womb. Leniii started screamnig cause of her brother penetrated her without mercy, pushing his cock up to the tip and then pushing it all the way down. Filling her uterus until the very end. Leni had stupid face of pure pleasure was and was moaning very loud. After feww minutes again she felt warm in loins, but also the pulse of her brother's cock. So when he hears "Leniiii I mmmm cuuuming". She did not wait wrapped her legs around his pelvis and pressed him against her with the words "iii cuuuuminn tooo Giiivee mee everrythyinhgg Linccyyy fIIIl meee withhh youurr childreeen '. Lincoln could no longer bear it and let the load fall into her womb. Leni screamed her orgasm from her body Lincoln slowly took his cock out of her pussy, and his cum began to flow onto the mattress. Leni didn't wait, put her hand in the pussy, pushing his semen back inside. Lincoln sank onto the mattress next to her and just like she had a blissful smile. For a moment nothing they just said panting, sweaty and tired of them the first time. After sometimes Leni said first

-It was the best day in my live.- She looked at him with smile

\- For me too

\- I want to do it again. I promised that it was one time but you are totes good and i don't imagine doing it with someone else

\- You are also amazing but what if someone learn truth- Lincoln asked now concerned. Leni saw that he is ready feel in panic so kissed him to calm down and she standing up with words.

\- Don't worry we both are adult i knew states where incest is legal. We can always move there. We both are adult. i could sell my own clothes and you will draw comics . - Then she collected her clothes. Lincoln smiled and said:

-You thought about everything. Well you are only girl who did so much for me not only today but in all my It sound good for me. My special girl- Leni only smiled and with a mischievous smile asked

\- I'm going to take a shower, Will you join me.- It was clear that after leaving the shower they will be more dirty. Leni left him moving her hips in a tempting way. Lincoln did not wait or seconds and he ran after her


End file.
